Siempre Hay Una Cancion Para Ti
by bella-1998
Summary: Esta no es una historia mas bien es una serie de songs-fics, Toda cancion que quieran y suguieran tendra una historia incluso si quieren con dedicatoria especial ¡¡¡ENTREN PORFA PIDAN SUS CANCIONES HAY DE TODO INCLUSO REGGETON!
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA MAGNIFICA CREADORA DE CREPUSCULO, LA CANCION QUE UTILIZO PARA MI LOCA IDEA SE LLAMA DIGALE-DE DAVID BISBAL**

**DIGALE**

**EDWARD POV**

Forks, este pequeño pueblo que me dio los mejores años de mi vida junto a mis amigos, mi familia, y porsupuesto junto a mi unico y verdadero amor, Bella, mi Bella.

Aun no puedo creer que perdi todo eso por un estupido engaño, por que eso fue para mi un engaño, una estafa, "juro que esto te llevara a la fama" me repetian una y otra vez, y yo como un imbecil les crei, pero como iba a saber yo que la disquera desapareceria con todo el dinero, como iba a saber yo que despues de explotarme me dejarian en la calle.

Y ahora me encuentro aqui parado frente a la puerta de Bella sudando de pies a cabeza de nervios, toco el timbre nadie abre pero no me doy por vencido, "tal vez salio y regresa al rato" me decia mi mente, pero algo dentro de mi me decia que no era asi.

La puerta se abrio pero, no era a quien yo buscaba.

-¿Edward?- pregunto una muy confudida Alice.

-Si Alice soy yo, a mi tambien me da gusto verte.

-Losiento Edward por supuesto que me da gusto verte pero ¿que demonios haces aqui?

-Alice te juro que te explicare todo pero por favor necesito ver a Bella antes que nada.

-Edward... Bella no esta.

-No importa Alice puedo esperar

-No Edward, Bella se fue, me vendio esta casa un año despues de que tu te fuiste.

-¿Que?, ¿A donde fue Alice?

-No lose Edward.

-Vamos Alice yo se que tu sabes donde esta

-Losiento Edward, y si no te importa tengo que salir.

Me despedi de Alice y maneje hasta el hotel donde me estaba quedando, entre a mi cuarto y me tire en mi cama pensando en ella, aun recuerdo el dia que le dije que me iba a seguir mi sueño, nunca me perdonare el daño que le hice y la tristeza que sus ojos demostraban en ese momento.

Tenia que recuperarla, yo sin ella no era nada y ahora me doy cuenta de eso, pero como, si nisiquiera tengo rastro de ella, estaba seguro que Alice sabia donde esta ,pero, si estaba decidida a no decirme nada, no la iba a convencer de lo contrario.

Era media noche cuando una loca idea se me vino a la mente, agarre mi celular y marque el numero de Alice, dio tres tonadas sabia que no me iba a contestar despues de todo aquien se le ocurriria llamar a esta hora, pero no me rendi y marque de nuevo, esta vez a la tercera tonada contesto.

-Edward.... podrias dejarme dormir.

-Alice juro que despues de esto no te volvere a molestar pero por favor escuchame.

-Habla rapido Edward que enserio tengo sueño.

-Necesito un favor

-¿Que?

-Si, necesito que le des un mensaje a Bella.

-Edward ya te dije...

-Se lo que me dijiste alice, pero tambien se que, esa no es la verdad y que tu sabes donde esta, y no te pido que me lo digas, solo quiero que le des un mensaje.

-Esta bien....¿Cual es el mensaje?

-Bien, Alice escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir:

_No ha podido olvidar mi corazón  
Aquellos ojos tristes  
Soñadores que yo ame_

La deje por conquistar una ilusión  
Y perdí su rastro  
Y ahora sé que es ella  
Todo lo que yo buscaba

Y ahora estoy aquí  
Buscándola de nuevo ya no esta se fue  
Tal vez usted la ah visto  
Dígale que yo siempre la adore  
Y que nunca la olvide  
Que mi vida es un desierto  
Y muero yo de sed

Y dígale también  
Que solo junto a ella puedo respirar  
No hay brillo en las estrellas ya ni el sol me calienta  
Y estoy muy solo aquí  
No sé a donde fue  
Por favor dígale usted

Fueron tantos los momentos que la ame  
Que siento sus caricias  
Y su olor esta en mi piel  
Cada noche la abrazaba junto a mí  
La cubría de besos  
Y entre mil caricias  
La llevaba a la locura

Y ahora estoy aquí  
Buscándola de nuevo ya no esta se fue  
Tal vez usted la ha visto dígale  
Que yo siempre la adore  
Y que nunca la olvide  
Que mi vida es n desierto y muero yo de sed

Dígale también  
Que solo junto a ella puedo respirar  
No hay brillo en las estrellas  
Ya ni el sol me calienta y estoy muy solo aquí  
No sé a donde fue  
Por favor dígale usted  
Dígale.

-Por favor Alice dile que la amo y simpre la amare- dije sinitnedo las lagrimas correr por mi rostro.

-Por que no me lo dices tu Edward

-¿Bella?

-Te amo Edward

FIN

**HOLA ESTOY AQUI CON OTRA DE MIS LOCURAS ESTE EN SI NO ES UN FIC SINO SON VARIOS SONG-FICS TENGO VARIAS IDEAS CON VARIAS CANCIONES QUEME GUSTARIA SUBIR PERO SI USTEDES QUIEREN ALGUNA CANCION EN ESPECIAL PUEDEN DECIRME Y CON GUSTO TRATARE DE HACERLE UNA HISTORIA Y SUBIRLA. PORFA DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, ¿LES GUSTA LA IDEA? ¿QUIEREN ALGUNA CANCION EN ESPECIAL? ICLUSO SI ME PIDEN SUBIR UNA CANCION CON DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL PORSUPUESTO QUE LA PONDRE ....XD.... **

**BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA CANCION **

**XAU**

**BYE**

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**EN ESTA OCACION OCUPO LA CANCION "24 HORAS" DE DAVID BISBAL SUJERIDA POR "CLARINES"**

**24 HORAS**

**Edward Pov**

_**-¡Edward, por dios solo sali con mis amigas! - me decia ella entre lagrimas de coraje.**_

_**-¡Enserio me cres estupido Isabella, ni siquiera el celular me contestaste!**_

_**-Habia mucho ruido no oi el celular, ¿De verdad desconfias de mi Edward?**_

_**-...**_

_**-Tu silencio me dice todo, ¿Quien eres? Edward, de verdad dime en que demonios te has convertido y donde dejaste al chico del cual me enamore...Edward, esto cada vez va peor y yo no puedo continuar asi, cada dia que pasa desconfias mas de mi y cada vez que discutimos me hieres, aunque no lo quieras hacer.**_

_**-Sabes que tienes razon, tal vez llego la hora de que cada quien siga su camino.**_

_**-...**_

_**-Asi que este es el Adios- dije sin poder contener las lagrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos.**_

_**-No es adios Edward**_**, **_**solo un hasta luego-dijo pegando su frente a la mia.**_

_**-No te preocupes, por mi parte no volveras a saver nada de mi, no te volvere a buscar, Isabella- dije separandonos y tomando su mano.**_

_**-Es un trato Cullen.**_

_**Y dicho esto se solto de mi agarre y se fue, desapareciendo para siempre de mi vida, o eso creia yo.**_

Pero quien me iba a decir que un año despues m e encontraria siguiendola a un bar donde segun mi querida hermana estaria con un chico.

Se preguntaran ¿Por que un año despues decide buscarla?, pues la respuesta es simple, por que, en algun momento se me ocurrio la idiota idea de que la iba a poder olvidar, pero despues de provar miles de cosas y fracasar en cada uno de los intentos, me doy cuneta que no puedo vivir sin ella.

Y ahora aqui estoy sentado en la barra del unico bar en todo Forks tratando de localizar al amor de mi vida para arreglar las estupideces que cometi.

Llevo una hora aqui sentado mirando para todos lados y no logro encontrarla, estoy apunto de darme por vencido cuando derrepente la veo, tan perfecta como simpre, pero al mirar el cuandro completo veo a un tipo no por mucho mas alto que yo, tomandola por la cintura, estaban en la pista de baile, y esta era mi unica oportunidad, era ahora o nunca.

Asi que tome un trago para darme valor y me encamine hasta la pista de baile.

Lorgre llegar hasta ella sin llamar su atencion asi que tome un fuerte respiro y puse mi plan en accion.

-Buenas noches, disculpe señorita ¿podria darme su hora?- dije tomandola por el hombro, a lo cual su cuerpo reacciono como yo espera estremeciendose, pero lo que no me esperaba era la reaccion que ella iba a tener.

Se separo rapidamente de mi contacto, colocandose a un lado de su acompañante.

-¿Ed...Edward?- dijo con voz entrecortada y tan bien la conocia que sabia que estaba apunto de lloraro, una parte de mi se alegro pues eso queria decir que no se habia olvidado de mi, pero por otra parte me dolia saber que esas lagrimas serian de dolor que le habia cusado yo.

-Bella....¿podemos hablar?

_**-**_Losiento Edward, pero tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

-Bella porfavor dame un segundo- dije dando un paso hasia ella mismo que ella retrocedio.

-No, Edward ......sera mejor que me valla de aqui .....perdoname Jacob te hablo luego-dijo volteandose a ver al chico con elo que venia y con eso se dirigio hacia la salida.

Oviamente no podia dejarla ir asi como asi, tenia que recuperarla como que me llamo Edward Cullen, asi que sali tras de ella y la encontre sentada en la banqueta con la cara entre sus manos, sabia que estaba llorando asi que me acerque sin hacer ruido.

_Perdón si te llamo, ese no fue el trato  
yo tenía otros planes para mi..  
perdón si no encuentro mi estabilidad emocional..  
Me arrepiento si te dije, que ya no te iba a buscar  
_

Me sente junto a ella, mientras mi rostros se cubria de lagrimas y continue cantando_  
_

_Perdón si te busco, y lloro en tu cara  
perdón si una cita te echado a perder  
Nos dimos un tiempo, y sigo aquí esperando  
dijiste mi niño te prometo, que vamos a volver…_

Si no te abrazo en 24 horas soy un hombre muerto..  
me urge que me digas que me amas y me beses lento…  
Si no te abrazo en 24 horas mi mundo termina…  
si te retractas a olvidar que existo me alargas la vida…

Si te demoras a decir que sí, vas a volver junto a mi  
será letal para mi corazón, y no vuelve a latir…

Perdón por las rosas que no recibiste  
perdón si hoy demuestro sensibilidad…  
De lunes a lunes, te he estado extrañando  
Te amo y me muero, por otra oportunidad

Si no te abrazo en 24 horas soy un hombre muerto..  
me urge que me digas que me amas y me beses lento…  
Si no te abrazo en 24 horas mi mundo termina  
si te retractas a olvidar que existo me alargas la vida

Si te prometes decir que sí, vas a volver junto a mi  
será letal para mi corazónn, y volverá a latir…

_-_Perdoname, Bella en verdad te amo, fui un estupido por favor Bella dame una oportunidad...- estaba dispuesto a continuar pero Bella me callo posando su dedo sobre mis labios.

-Hablas demasiado Edward...-y con eso unio nuestros labios, unio nuetras almas, y me devolvio mi vida.

FIN

AQUI ESTA OTRO CAP OJALA LES GUSTE Y SIGAN PIDIENDO CANCIONES EL PROX ES UNA CANCION DE CAMILA Y VIENE CON DEDICATORIA ...XD.

BYE

XAU

PORFA NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR.


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PRSONAJES Y LA CANCION UTLIZADOS EN ESTE CAPITULO NO ME PERTENECEN LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA ESCRITORA STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA CANCION ES "BEFORE THE STORM" DE MILEY CYRUS Y LOS JHONAS BROTHERS

BEFORE THE STORM

Todo iba tan bien mi vida había cambiado y mejorado desde que deje aquel lugar con todos sus recuerdos atrás, pero de un momento a otro regreso y todos los recuerdos vuelven a golpearme de frente, todo aquello que pensé haber superado regresa para demostrarme que no es así ahora estoy parada aquí sobre el mismo puente donde todo comenzó con la lluvia cayendo sobre mi rostro como aquel día y preguntándome por que tuve que enamorarme de el.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan aunque siempre me gusto que me llamaran Bella tengo 22 años vivo en Nueva York con mi novio Anthony, soy cantante en un grupo llamado "Fire in the Dark" donde también esta mi novio y unos amigos ,la música siempre fue mi obsesión, Ahora estamos en una gira que por alguna razón del destino me regreso a mi lugar de nacimiento California, aquel lugar al que prometí nunca volver a regresar, aquel lugar que tanto daño me causo y no por el lugar si no por la persona q vivia en ese lugar, bueno para no hacerles mas larga la historia en resumen Mi primer novio y mejor amigo Edward Cullen es el cusante de que no quisiera volver a pisar California se preguntaran que me hiso?, pues sencillamente jugo con lo mas preciado que pude tener una mujer, su corazón, así es después de un año de conocernos decidimos empezar a salir como novios pero tiempo después el termino con todas mis ilusiones y con toda mi esperanza para el amor.

Cuando puse un pie fuera de California jure encerrar en ese lugar todo recuerdo y comenzar una vida desde cero pero creo que es cierto lo que dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida.

-Bella, amor ¿estas bien?, llevas mas de una hora en el baño- oi la voz de mi novio llamarme desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si no te preocupes amor estoy bien enseguida salgo- respondí lavándome por décima vez la cara creyendo que así podría despertar de esta pesadilla.

-Bien amor pero date prisa el concierto empieza en una hora y tenemos que irnos ya.

Dándome por vencida viendo que esto era mi realidad Salí del baño, tomado todas mis cosas Salí hacia el estacionamiento donde me esperaba todo el equipo y donde mi novio me recibió con un gran abrazo.

-Amor no te preocupes en cuanto acaben los conciertos regresaremos a nuestra vida normal- dijo Anthony dándome un beso en la frente.

-Lose amor, y gracias por tu apoyo.

Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos hacia el lugar donde se llevaría acabo el concierto el cual transcurrió como normalmente solía transcurrir tranquilo y siendo todo un éxito, estábamos guardando todo el equipo cuando el dueño mas bien dueña del lugar se nos acerco y en cuanto la vi sabia que ya no podía hacer nada para salir intacta de este lugar.

-¿Isabella?¿Bella?¿Eres tu?-pregunto aquella mujer bajita de pelo rojizo

-Si Alice soy yo Bella Swan- en cuento dije esto me arrepentí ya que la duende que al parecer jamás perdió sus energías salto a darme un fuerte abrazo.

-Mala amiga jamás se te ocurrió que te extrañaría, no me digas que adonde te fuiste no existen teléfonos por que estoy segura que no es así- dijo soltándome y brincando nose si de emoción o furia pero fue ahí en ese instante donde todo paso.

-Alice, es hora de irnos-dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas que enseguida me hizo temblar y al parecer Anthony lo noto por que me abrazo por la espalda dándome fuerzas lo cual agradecí enormemente.

-Edward, mira nada mas quien decidió venir a visitarnos-dijo Alice jalando a su hermano en cuanto este fijo su mirada penetrante en mi me dieron ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar

-Bella- dijo Edward acariciando con su aliento cada letra de mi nombre

-Bien Alice creo que es mejor que nos vallamos el grupo necesita descansar para el concierto de mañana- Dijo Anthony tratando de alejarme de ahí lo mas pronto posible pero ya era tarde su mirada se había cruzado con la mía y ahora no podía dejar de verlo.

-Claro, claro vallan a descansar nos vemos mañana- dijo Alice despidiéndose de todos y acercándose a mi a despedirse y seguramente decirme unas cuantas cosas.

-Adios Bella- dijo dándome un abrazo- tenemos mucho que platicar y no te vas a escapar- agrego en tono mas bajo solo para que yo la oyera.

-Bueno nosotros nos retiramos- dije dándole un beso a Alice y por educación acercándome a despedirme de Edward.

-Adios Bella- dijo devolviéndome la despedida- Mi Bella- agrego en un tono mas bajo creo que eso era de familia pero al oir esas palabras a mi mente volaron recuerdos que creí olvidados así que tome a Anthony de la mano y Salí casi corriendo de allí.

Eran la 1 de la mañana y yo no podía dormir las imágenes de cada momento de mi vida desde que lo conocí me seguían golpeando desde que oí sus palabras, paso media hora mas y me di por vencida tome unos jeans y una blusa azul me cambie y Salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Anthony, empecé a caminar por las calles que a pesar del tiempo conicia bien hasta que sin darme cuenta llegue a aquel puente, ese lugar donde todo comenzó aquel lugar que presencio nuestro primer beso al igual que el ultimo ese lugar que fue prueba del inicio y fin de nuestro amor.

Subí el puente y me pare en una de las esquinas a admirar la vista que se tenia desde aquí y entonces recordé por que elegimos ese lugar para nuestro primer beso.

_-Sabes que algun dia nos tendremos que dar un beso pequeña- dijo el tomando mi mano._

_-Lose pero me da pena yo no se besar- respondí sonrojándome._

_-Eso no importa estoy seguro que lo aras bien y que mejor aquí en este puente que sea testigo de nuestro amor y con esta hermosa vista- dijo tratando de darme confiansa mientras nuestros labios estaba apunto de rozarse._

_Y así fue como desde ese momento me ice adicta a sus besos._

Sin darme cuenta una lagrima comenzó a rodar por mi mejilla, y otra vez estaba aquí llorando por el como hacia tiempo no lo hacia y como siempre una canción comenzó a brotar sin ser llamada como si mi voz supiera que estas palabras no las podría decir si no es cantando.

(_comienza la cancion "before the storm")_

Bella:

_I know this isn't what I wanted_

_I never thought it'd come this far_

_Just thinking back to where we started_

_and how we lost all that we are_

Lagrimas seguían rodando por mi rostro sentí como alguien llego pero no quise voltearme para ver quien era cuando sentí su aliento sobre mi oído y sus fuertes brazos rodearme por la cintura

Edward:

_We were young and times were easy_

_But I could see it's not the same_

_I'm standing here but you don't see me_

_I'd give it all for that to change_

_And I don't want to lose her_

_I don't wanna let her go_

Me solté de su agarre y corrí del otro lado del puente tratando de escapar sabiendo que era imposible, la lluvia cubría nuestros cuerpos pero eso parecía no importar.

Bella:

_Standing out in the rain_

_Need to know if it's over_

_'cause I will leave you alone_

El no avanzo se quedo recargado del otro lado del Puente como si no pudiera moverse.

Edward:

_Flooded with all this pain,_

_Knowing that i'll never hold her,_

Comenzamos a caminar el uno hacia el otro hasta que llegamos en medio del Puente y nuestras manos se encontraron

Bella y Edward:

_Like I did before the storm_

Edward:

_With every strike of lightning_

Bella:

_Comes a memory that lasts_

Bella y Edward:

_Not a word is left unspoken,_

_as the thunder starts to crash_

Bella:

_Maybe I should give up_

_I'm standing out in the rain,_

_I need to know if its over,_

_cause I will leave you alone._

Edward:

_Flooded with all this pain,_

_Knowing that i'll never hold her,_

_Like I did before the storm_

Bella:

_Trying to keep the light from going in_

Bella y Edward:

_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart._

_We always say a heart is not whole without the one,_

_who gets you through the storm._

_Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over_

_Please don't leave me alone, flooded with all this pain,_

_knowing that i'll never hold you, like I did before the storm_

_yeah_

_Like a did before the storm_

No se como terminamos abrazados como si de eso dependieran nuestras vidas y tal vez así era ya que mi vida dependía de el eso no lo podía negar pero ya era tarde ahora yo tenia mi propia vida al igual que el y eso no se podía cambiar.

-Te amo Bella, fui un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes

-Yo también Edward pero ya todo es inútil cada quien tiene su vida y así es como tenemos que seguir adelante.

-Jamás me olvides que yo nunca lo are- dijo abrazándome mas fuerte

-Jamás- dije uniendo nuestros labios en el ultimo beso el cual llevaria por siempre en mis labios

Y asi aquel puente que ha seguido nuestra historia desde el principio agrego un capitulo mas y tal vez el ultimo…… por que ya era tarde….. para los dos.

* * *

SE QUE PROMETI QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERIA DE CAMILA PERO AN PASADO ALGUNAS COSAS EN MI VIDA Y AL OIR ESTA CANCION ME INSPIRE Y PS HE AQUÍ EL RESULTADO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS SEAN BUENOS O MALOS LA CANCION QUE UTILICE ES "BEFORE THE STORM" DE MILEY CYRUS Y NICK DE LOS JHONAS BROTHERS.


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA MAGNIFICA CREADORA DE CREPUSCULO, LA CANCION QUE UTILIZO PARA MI LOCA IDEA SE LLAMA "Mil Horas"-Alex Ubago**

**Mil Horas**

EDWARD POV

Bueno mi nombre estoy seguro ya lo saben soy Edward Cullen o como todos me conocen en la universidad "El perro Cullen" tal vez suene bien el apodo pero estoy seguro que cuando les cuente mi historia ya no les parecerá tan bueno auqnue sigue siendo gracioso devo admitirlo.

Soy un chico normal digo tal vez no sea guapo pero tampoco feo mido la vredad nose pero me considero estatura promedi. Naci en New York y ahi vivi toda mi vida pues era completamente deliz cuando llegue a la preparatoria fue lo mejor pues siempre tuve las novias que quise, pero fue entonces cuando decidí venirme a estudiar a Forks gracias a una beca que me habia conseguido mi papa para estudiar medicina en la mejor univercidad de haya cuando esto cambio por completo se preguntaran el por qué… por una simple y sencilla razón llamada… "Isabella Swan" o como todos la conocen aqui Bella la querida hija del capitan de policia Charlie.

Isabella es una chica hermosa, popular, es alta, blanca como la nieve, pelo castaño y ojos color miel que te envuelven en otro mundo con tansolo mirarlos por un segundo, cuerpo perfecto sin curvas exageradas solo las necesarias para volver loco a cualquiera, en fin para que seguir ella es única es todo lo que un chico puede pedir, pero tiene un pequeño defecto ella es un poco malcriada, engreída, caprichosa…resumido y para no aburrirlos con letanias es una hija de papi.

Pero aun así yo Edward Cullen me declaro total y perdida mente enamorado de ella aria lo que fuera por tenerla conmigo pero no es tan fácil, cada vez que lo intento ella siempre dice lo mismo "_Cullen espero a alguien que lo de todo por mi, que sea capaz de hacer locuras por mi, y principalmente que me jure amor para siempre_" tal vez exagere pero en toda mi estancia en Forks he oido esas palabras unas 100 veces mas sin embargo no me canso y no me cansare por que ella y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos eso se los aseguro.

Siempre que le decía que yo podía ser ese alguien me respondía lo mismo "_Edward, si fueras ese alguien yo lo sabría, porque estoy segura que cuando llegue lo reconoceré al instante_" lo que ella no sabe es q el amor no siempre es a primera vista aveces el amor llega cuando menos y de quien menos te lo esperas asi sea que lo acabas o llevas años conociendolo.

Cada día desde que la conocí he tratado de demostrárselo, enserio he hecho todo y créanme que cuando digo todo es TODO lo que ella me pide y hasta lo que no (ahora entienden porque el apodo de perro), pero nada funciona, le he regalodo de todo chocolates peluches, le he llenado su casa con petalos de rosas, he escrito te ano en todas partes, y ya no se que mas hacer para demostrarle que la quiero.

Pero hoy todo va a cambiar, como lose pues muy sencillo porque esta vez hare lo que mejor hago y ahora si no me podrá volver a decir que no porque nadie se resiste al encanto de la guitarra de Edward Cullen, a porque claro se me olvido mencionar ese pequeño detalle soy un exelente musico y compocitor desde los 12 años, por eso es que estoy tan seguro que no podra resistirse a esto.

Todo estaba listo y aunque mi hermana me repitió mil veces que no valía la pena, que estaba lloviendo y que lo único que ganaría sería un buen resfriado yo no iba a detenerme quiere un loco que este dispuesto a todo por ella pues bien le demostrare que yo soy ese loco.

Y así fue como cargue mi guitarra y emprendí mi camino hacia su casa, una vez afuera toque a su puerta pero nadie abrió espere y espere pero nadie abría y estoy seguro que ella estaba adentro, ¿Como lose? Fácil oí a alguien tropezar cuando toque el timbre y estoy seguro que fue ella, entonces decidí que era hora de poner mi plan en marcha antes de ganarme una buena pulmonía pues seguía lloviendo, así que desenfunde mi guitarra y comencé a tocar.

_**Hace frío y estoy lejos de casa  
hace tiempo que estoy sentado sobre esta piedra,  
yo me pregunto, para que sirven las guerras.**_

_**Tengo un cohete en el pantalón, tú estas tan fría**_  
_**como la nieve a mi alrededor,**_  
_**tú estas tan blanca**_  
_**que ya no se que hacer.**_

_**La otra noche te espere bajo la lluvia dos horas, mil horas, como un perro**_  
_**y cuando llegaste me miraste y me dijiste loco**_  
_**estas mojado ya no te quiero.**_

_**En el circo tu ya eres una estrella,**_  
_**una estrella roja que todos se la imaginan**_  
_**si te preguntan tú no me conocías, no,no**_

_**Tengo un cohete en el pantalón, tú estas tan fría**_  
_**como la nieve a mi alrededor, tú estas tan blanca**_  
_**que ya no se que hacer.**_

_**La otra noche te espere bajo la lluvia dos horas, mil horas, como un perro**_  
_**y cuando llegaste me miraste y me dijiste loco**_  
_**estas mojado ya no te quiero.**_

_**La otra noche te espere bajo la lluvia dos horas**_  
_**mil horas, como un perro**_  
_**y cuando llegaste me miraste y me dijiste loco**_  
_**estas mojado ya no te quiero**_

Termine de cantar y estaba completamente empapado cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella se asomo mi ángel haciéndome la seña de que me acercara, obviamente corrí hacia ella, cuando llegue me sorprendió porque acerco su cara a centímetros de la mía estaba seguro que me daría un beso pero después recordé que era Isabella y que eso no sucedería aun así no me moví ni un centímetro.

-Cullen, estas completamente loco- dijo aun cerca de mi.

-Pe-e-ense que eso es lo que querías, alguien que hiciera locuras por ti- dije como pude pues moría de frio.

-Jamás te cansaras cierto Cullen.

-Jamás me dirás que si cierto Isabella.

-Pasa por mi mañana a las 8 iremos al cine es una cita.

Aun estaba procesando sus palabras cuando lo siguiente que sentí fue el frio de la puerta en mi nariz, era definitivo Isabella Swan me volvería LOCO.

Volvi a mi casa y despues de una larga regañisa de mis padres y una muy buena ducha me quede profundamnete dormido pero claro como siempre en mis sueños no podia falatar mi mejor pero a la vez peor sueño del mundo Isabella, estaba ansioso por que fuera mañana esta vez no la dejaria ir despues de mañana Isabella sera mia para siempre.

Solo espero que no me enferme justo ahora que porfin despues de tanto esuerzo a aceptado a salir conmigo.

Y esa es mi loca historia de amor, no vale la pena que cuente lo que paso después solo les digo que ahora estoy feliz mente casado con el amor de mi vida y tengo dos hermosos hijos que viene en camino en cuanto a mi nombre solo les puedo decir que sigo siendo "El perro Cullen".

-Demonios Edward te piensas tirar del maldito acantilado o es q no me amas

-Por supuesto que si amor sabes que hago cualquier locura por ti.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Pues aqui regreso con otra loca historia que se me ocurrio espero que les guste y dejen un comentario ya sea bueno o malo y bueno como siempre espero sus recomendaciones d canciones que como es ovio no puedo hacerlas todas pero tratare de hacer las ,as que pueda mientras esta imaginacion me dure jajaja.


End file.
